Essence of Mercy
by Liquid Ice
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the illegitimate child of Sirius Black. What else is new? Well, Snape has two people to hate now; Harry and Usagi..Post OotP (spoilers) Chapter 2
1. The Black Stranger

**Essence of Mercy**

By: Liquid Ice

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the illegitimate child of the late Sirius Black. What else is new? Well, Snape has two people to hate now; Harry and Usagi…Post OotP, tribute to Sirius Black.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter belongs to their respective owner. Believe me, if I do own them, my life would be something equivalent to heaven…and even better.

Author's Notes: Yes, yes. *impatiently* you've got every right to fry me. But I was disappointed by the lack of response I received when I did update some of my SM Crossovers. Very disappointed. So I lost my lack of inspiration. Besides it's not that good, I've got horrible grammar and sentence structure. Eventually I'll update them. Anyways, here's my brand new story. I love Sirius Black and his death affected me in many ways. So although he's going to stay dead, I'm going to give him this respect by at least leaving him some legend…and of course we are talking about the legend of his daughter, Usagi Tsukino Black. ^^ I'm working on a few projects on Harry Potter and one that is called Shades of Black, one-shot. Angst. ^^

~*~*~*~

**_'I dream of rain_**

**_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_**

**_I wake in vain_**

**_I dream of love as time runs through my head…'_**

****

~*~*~*~

_Prologue _

_He wearily buried his hands in his face, tears threatened to dampened his face._

_No._

_He can't act like this._

_This was all his fault._

_Stop it!_

_He wanted to go back, back in the days where everything was perfect and no one was hurt and ignorance is bliss. His life couldn't get any better…yet here he was…_

_A sudden cry startled him from his thoughts and smiled as he realized that it was coming from his daughter's voice. He promptly pushed himself up from his position and practically leaped at the crib._

_A pair of crystal blue eyes innocently stared back at him._

_Those eyes…_

_Those eyes were the exact replica of his…_

_He hadn't realized it until now._

_My daughter…_

_His features lit up and the reaction caused a brief chortle from his daughter._

_Beautiful…_

_Picking up the child in his arms, he seated himself on the rocking chair provided beside the crib. His wife had now gotten the habit as he did cuddling the baby to sleep every morning, softly singing lullabies that made his heart cry out with simple content. He had promised himself that he would make sure that his daughter knows nothing but love, to keep her smiling and as innocent as possible; to prevent her from being tainted with visions of death and cruelty from her mind._

_He was a father that would prioritize his daughter and his wife above anything else._

_But this happened._

_Peter Pettigrew betrayed them._

_This was all his fault._

_'Hush little baby don't you cry, Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird,' he softly hummed, kissing her forehead, 'If that mockingbird doesn't sing. Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring…'_

_Thoughtfully he paused as if the words weren't quite appropriate, he shook his head in grimace, while the daughter watched quietly, delighted at the dramatics her father was acting out, 'Err – correct that, no 'guy' is going to give you any diamond ring –'glared mock features appeared on his features looking at his daughter whereas she giggled in response, 'you are definitely not allowed to date until you're 40 years old!'  _

_Then he added, 'Hmmm, I guess that was the wrong lullaby huh? I mean… you're not even crying…Hey! Don't look at me like that; I'm not quite used to Muggle songs you know!'_

_She giggled again and he smiled dramatically._

_'You know, we are going to miss the plane if you plan on getting comfortable,' an amused voice said._

_He looked up and grinned sheepishly shrugging as his wife sauntered her way over to her daughter and husband._

_'Sorry, I guess I got carried away.' At least he had the decency to blush. His wife furtively raised a brow, 'can't date until 40 huh?'_

_He shrugged again, his eyes glittering in determination to keep that promise but his wife laughed in response._

_'I don't know…she's just going to be in the line of vision of every guy her age,' she stated pointedly, smirking as her husband promptly retorted by sticking his tongue out._

_'Watch me,' he growled, 'I'm going to make sure that no guy is in the ten feet perimeter from her. Or they wished they've never…'_

_He was abruptly cut off as his wife kissed him on his mouth._

_A loud cry made them jump and they grinned at each other._

_'Sorry hun, I had to distract your father from finishing the sentence,' the wife apologetically said, the smirk still on her features. He glared at her in mock indignation._

_'Humph, you bet my ass I'm going to finish that sentence…but' he sighed looking at the clock, 'it's time to go, we need to get you two to Japan.'_

_She pouted slightly, 'Aww, why aren't you coming with us?'_

_'Because I love you and our daughter and I'm going to make sure Voldemort doesn't lay a hand on both of you,' he said, 'I'm going to help James, Lily and Harry, I want to make sure they're safe so I've got to stay,' his eyes pleading her to understand. She nodded and beamed at him in reply._

_'Gryffindor git…you will come and visit us right?'_

_'Yes lovely. I promise I'll visit you…besides, we can always see each other in dreams.'_

_Gently, ever so gently, leaned forward and met her lips._

_'I love you.'_

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One – The Black Stranger

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was a place that emitted a soft but dangerous aura. So it was a good thing that no eye (muggle or non-muggle) can see it in his or her line of vision. If possible, it was even more dark…brooding. 

No.

It was filled with an air of sadness.

The muggles that occupied the community was inconspicuous of any mysterious activities that happened ever since. Maybe they just don't care but if possible, their minds were probably distracted by something else. But the latter was more considered.

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. 

A slender hand appeared out of nowhere and softly knocked on the invisible mansion. 

As soon as the slender hand touched the invincible door, a black battered door appeared, following grimy, dirty walls and windows looming over house eleven and thirteen, pushing them out of the way in order to make room. A shape of a serpent carved on the knob of the door.

Silence ensued the dimmed night.

Then suddenly, five figures appeared out of nowhere, forming a circle in the sidewalk of number twelve, there wands out; alert and wary.

'Who are you?' one of the figures gruffly growled. They gripped their wands tightly as if expecting an attack.

'Please, don't be afraid,' a soft voice quietly said, 'I'm not here to cause trouble. But this is where – I was informed, he lived and so I came here.'

'Who are you looking for?' a man stepped up, his cloaked faded and shabby as the moonlight touched him. His features were drawn but tired.

Two pair of hands appeared and promptly grabbed a rippling invincible fabric, the hood of an invincibility cloak.

Crystal blue eyes blankly stared at him.

Remus Lupin jumped back, startled at the familiarity of those eyes.

'I am looking for Sirius Black.'

*~*~*~*~*~

He frowned slightly, disturbed by the features on Albus Dumbledore.

'So, the last puzzle has come into play,' he muttered coherently to himself. Dumbledore's eyes glazed mysteriously.

'Albus?' he questioned, his voice lacking emotion, 'Do you know who she is?'

No response came from the grand wizard which disturbed him more so than the girl's proclamation. Even to a point where Dumbledore did not want to explain any answers, he still nonetheless gave him an answer that was easily acceptable though not quite the answer that he wanted.

Instead, Dumbledore raised his blue eyes and stared at the Potions Master.

'Where is she?'

'Downstairs, in the room where the tapestry is,' Snape answered, 'Albus do you? – '

'Not now Severus, I'll explain later but first I must speak with the young woman,' he interrupted softly. He stood up from his chair and left Snape in confusion.

~*~*~*~*~

All his worry, his stress suddenly disappeared.

Albus Dumbledore curiously watched the young girl as she stared at the tapestry with emotions that seemed like longing? 

He has yet to introduce himself. But when he entered quietly into the room, he wanted to observe the young woman first. He wanted to make sure even though he knew that it was truly her that it wasn't some sort of trick.

It was then that she turned her head and saw the Headmaster watching her, cloaked in the shadows of the room her features was replaced blandly with a blank surprise. She gradually smiled, and the Headmaster noted the smile never reached her eyes.

'Hello, sir, my name is Usagi Tsukino,' she said. Dumbledore smiled in return.

'Good evening Miss Tsukino, how may I help you?'

Usagi sighed, 'Sir, I am here because of Sirius Black…because you see…can I talk to him please?'

Dumbledore shook his head solemnly, 'I am sorry Miss Tsukino, but Sirius Black has recently passed away.'

If it was one thing that he hated about himself, it was that he always had to be the bearer of bad news. He watched with remorse as the young woman as her shoulder sagged repressively, trying to control whatever emotions within her. The same action happened to Harry when he told him about the prophecy and his importance in the participation.

'I see…'she quietly said, then, 'how did he die?'

Hesitantly, a glimmer of fear rose within him; he was not ready to tell another child that she was as important to this battle as Harry was. The death of Sirius Black was an element in bringing the last puzzle.

'I will tell you later Miss Tsukino, but I am curious… why would you like to see Sirius?' he questioned thoughtfully, watching Usagi tear her eyes away from him and flitted back to the tapestry.

'I don't know if you knew…but you see…Sirius Black…I…'she trailed, 'I'm the daughter of Sirius Black.'

*~*~*~*~

Well, what do you think? I did edit it, but I think I must a missed a few errors here and there. Point it out to me will you?

As for the ships, my lips are sealed. Yes there is romance, but I'm not telling you guys. You guys are getting too spoiled.

And yes, there is a plot behind this and it's not your one of a kind HP/SM story. *roll eyes* like I heard that one before. But trust me nonetheless, hehehe.

Severus Snape is going to kill me for sure. I think he's already tortured enough with dealing with Potter and Black…but the Harry and Usagi? You think they'll be the next set of Marauders? Well, we'll see won't we?

Oh yeah, the excerpt, it's by Sting called Desert Rose…beautiful song.

REVIEW PLEASE! Or you'll never here from me again, you saw how good I am at that, I never update for four months!__


	2. Demon in My View

**Essence of Mercy**

By: Liquid Ice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Sailor Moon belongs to their respective owners. This story is mine though.

Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the illegitimate child of the late Sirius Black. What else is new? Well, Snape has two people to hate now; Harry and Usagi…Post OotP, tribute to Sirius Black.

*~*~*~*~*~

**'_We've all had our demons_**

**_From the garden of white lies_**

**_Dressed them amused them_**

**_Pullin' wool over our eyes_**

**_Go so far as to love them_**

**_To keep from letting them go_**

**_All the while they we're killing us_**

**_But we couldn't let them show…'_**

*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two – Demon in my View

            'I don't believe you,' he flatly said, his features lacking disbelief and surprise of the announcement in comparison with the other members of the Order that were present (Molly and Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin were present).

The words came out of his mouth before he can even register the tone of denial in his voice. At another event, the cast, the crew, there might have been a part of him believed that it was true. After all, her eyes…the way it glittered with haunted pain and yet was still able to reserved the innocence that that damnable man managed to keep…they were exactly the same, he couldn't deny it. But at this point, he didn't care; he did not want another child added in his burden. Never again. He had enough to deal with.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled, 'Indeed Severus, indeed. Even at first I find it hard to believe that Ms. Tsukino here is Sirius' daughter but nonetheless, she has provided me sufficient evidence that she really, truly is Sirius's daughter."

Severus promptly darted his eyes to the young teenager sitting beside Dumbledore, who was studying the floor with sudden fascination, her cheeks slightly tinged with pink hues.

'Albus it's _impossible_,' he stated, emphasizing on the word impossible.

The Headmaster looked at him with amusement, his brow raised, "Oh? Severus I find it hard to believe that you are not prone in believing the impossible. You should have realized by now that nothing is impossible. Why, we have always assumed that no victims of Voldemort are unable to escape from him and yet, Harry has yet to prove us wrong,' at the name Harry, Usagi looked up, 'and not only has he managed to live this long, he has fought Voldemort and escaped alive.'

For the first time in his life, Severus Snape choked on words, unable to find a decent explanation as to how and why the young girl is not Black's daughter.

'But… - ' 

At any other given situation Remus Lupin would've laughed but had it not been the fact that this was the supposed Sirius' daughter they were talking about…

Sirius's daughter…

Impossible? Yes…yes its impossible…but knowing Sirius, his mind irrevocably told him that Sirius was the sort of person to do such a thing…yet…why was he not informed, given hints that he had a daughter somewhere alive? Did James know? Worst of all, did Peter knew? He shook his head in dismay, no, there was no way that none of them knew…maybe Albus but he wasn't about to go and question that possibility. Knowing Albus Dumbledore, he probably did know but was unsure of its factuality.

There were also her eyes.

They were the exact replica of Sirius.

Unnerving and yet…

From the corner of his eyes, Alastor Moody was shifted and realized that he was attempting to speak despite his surprised of the news the Headmaster informed them.

'Fine,' he gruffly said, 'how do we exactly know that this is really Black's daughter? What proof does she have to show us? Dumbledore, you might have faith in mysterious people but I for one would like to be safe than sorry. For all we know this could be a trick.'

'He's right Albus,' Tonks concurred, 'what proof do you have? And how come we'd had no idea? Why doesn't anybody know? Even Remus wasn't aware that Sirius even had a child.'

The members murmured in agreement. Severus and Remus waited in silence.

Dumbledore slowly trailed his face towards the teenager and pointedly looked at her, who looked up from the interesting floor and nodded at the seemingly silent understanding between the two of them. Usagi buried her hand within the folds of her cloak.

At first, Remus was beginning to have doubts that Usagi is his best friend's daughter but when the light reflected something glittering enclosed in her hand, he waited patiently.

She placed a silver crystal at the center of the table located in the middle of the room.

'This is your evidence?' Severus sneered, 'Well, that explains every – '

'Wait,' she suddenly interrupted raising her eyes to meet the Potions Master, her features blankly stared back at him, defiance and courage present.

So like Gryffindor.

So like Sirius.

The crystal suddenly winked, Remus blinked.

The room shimmered, as if an illusion was cast and was unable to hold it properly, fading, disappearing.

As sudden as the dark room faded, it suddenly transitioned into another – a brighter and refreshing room.

All the members blinked in disbelief. Dumbledore merely looked ecstatic and swiftly examined the room.

'Fascinating,' Dumbledore murmured, 'he used ancient magic…'

Usagi stared at Dumbledore, startled at his declaration.

The room was bright, as if all their life they lived in dull colours, they were suddenly thrown in a palette full of them. Refreshing and serene, exciting and yet overwhelming.

'This _is_ cool,' Tonks uttered briefly, looking around the room as if unable to grasp the obvious before her.

'This is where I was born,' Usagi quietly said, smiling wistfully as she too looked around the room.

Remus absentmindedly rubbed his eyes, someone was – is standing before him. A young man, familiar, but there was an air in him that screamed volumes…they were in contradiction but…happiness, dread, regret, love…

'BLACK?!' Severus Snape gasped.

_Sirius…_

Sirius Black smiled wistfully, staring longingly back at them.

'Hi, Snape. Even I happen to miss you too,' he retorted. He walked towards Usagi and beamed at her.

'Iamar, you finally got to London. Didn't kill too many people did you?' 

Usagi shook her head, grinning, 'Nope. I didn't have to. Shame though.'

Sirius sighed in exasperation, 'Yeah, real shame.'

*~*~*~*~*~

**_'…No matter what the trouble_**

**_We carry round inside_**

**_We're never safe from the truth_**

**_But in truth we can survive_**

**_When this wall of denial_**

**_Comes tumbling down_**

**_Down to the ground…'_**

~*~*~*~*~

            Sirius stared from one member to the next smiling. He paused longer at Remus and Dumbledore who watched him something akin to sadness and yearning.

            'Please sit down,' he said, at these words, an exact numbers of armed chairs appeared in the room, everyone settled themselves except Severus who was still standing.

Sirius grinned at him, 'Sit Snape, trust me, this is going to be one long explanation.'

            Usagi sat beside on the chair beside her father and settled comfortably while her father waited for everyone to settle.

            'Si - Sirius is it really you?' Molly Weasley asked, her features were pale and clammy.

            'Ahh – yes…and no,' he replied blandly, Tonks opened her mouth to ask another question when Sirius placed his hands up for silence, 'Please, before you've got any questions to ask me. Let me explain first. Your questions might be answered somewhere in my explanation or ask me later when I'm finished.' Moody was staring at Sirius, jaw dropped, both eyes focused on him.

            They all nodded and waited expectantly. Another chair suddenly materialized as Sirius sat down.

            'I guess it's better to start at the one question you guys are having a hard time to believe in,' he said softly, looking at Usagi with pride, 'Usagi – well – her true name is actually Iamar Black, she is my daughter, and her mother is Jordan Summer.'

            Dumbledore smiled, 'Yes, Ms. Summer. Gryffindor. Quite the girl she is.'

            'Yeah, she's a great girl,' Sirius said, his eyes flitted towards Remus, 'When we realized that Voldemort was after James and Lily and I became their Secret Keeper…everything went wrong…

            'Iamar Black was born a month before Harry was born, even though me and Jordan weren't married yet, we did plan to get married soon. We thought we had a lot of time to get everything perfect…but since I told James to switch Secret Keeper to Peter, I never expected things to go badly. I had my suspicions but I still gave Peter the benefit of the doubt…

            'The day before the attack on James and Lily I was in this room in London, I didn't want to raise any suspicion or hint that I had a family of my own – and no not even James or Lily knew,' Sirius added as an afterthought sensing the heated question from Remus, 'I couldn't risk it no matter what, I bought two tickets for Iamar and Jordan; two tickets to Japan. The least likely that Voldemort would expect for the two of them to go to and besides, it could complicate his plans in going after them. But before they left I made this.'

            Sirius pointed at the crystal on the table, he suddenly frowned, 'I'm Sirius but I'm not. I guess in a way, I'm only a memory, a supposed shadow of my true self – '

            'Are you saying that you cast an _Elysium spell Black?' Severus said. Sirius nodded._

            'You bet I did. It was complicated but once I got going, it was pretty easy, so –'

            Severus interrupted shortly, 'What exactly made think of an idea such as this? How was that going to help you?'

            A sudden thought struck Remus in the end. Of course! Sirius maybe a mischievous but by all means he wasn't an idiot.

            'He wanted to give his daughter a message, an _Elysium spell_ is a very ancient spell. It requires a large proportion of will and power to be able to cast this perfectly,' Dumbledore murmured, his lips quirked in delight, 'ingenious Sirius and very impressive.' Sirius sheepishly grinned.

            'So what is an Elysium spell anyways?' Molly Weasley asked. Dumbledore looked at Sirius and gave a nod of approval.

            'No one can explain the spell better than Sirius, after all, he is by far one of the very few who are able to cast such a strong and ancient spell,' Dumbledore said. 

            'An Elysium spell – it's complicated to explain really. In a way, it is sort of like a version of a ghost. But the shadow; the memory, its not real but at the same time you are very real. You are as real as anybody else can be but once again, you aren't the real deal.

            'The only problem with this spell is the complication in where to store the memory. If you've got no object – I supposed – to hold the shadow or memory of you. Then it gets chaotic, your body is everywhere and nowhere, your memories are scattered and it's pretty much impossible to fix everything back because your personalities and your body might become dangerous. Without a memory of who you are, you might trigger a repository reaction of dangerous actions and you might also become a danger to yourself. There are a lot of things that could go wrong if there's no specific object to contain it to. The other problem is that it only allows you to be able to use magic every two weeks which gets a little irritating.

            'I found this crystal in the forbidden forest when Lupin turned into a werewolf I used it to store me. I updated it 2 years ago, after Harry and Hermione rescued me and a year later after the tournament. The only way that this crystal could be activated and for me to become existent is when I die. And when I do die, the crystal transport itself to my daughter Iamar and only she can activate it.'

            Dumbledore beamed at him whom Sirius reciprocated easily, 'Wonderful Sirius, very wise of you. I'm very impressed.'

            Tonks scratched her head, 'Man, this going to be hard trying to remember that you really aren't the real Sirius – sorry Sirius.'

            He shook his head, 'None taken. I understand what I put myself into but I need to be there with my daughter and Harry.'

            'And what exactly are you planning to do while the memory of your moronic self exists, Black?' Severus asked.

            Sirius shrugged, 'help of course. What else is there to do? Until Iamar and Harry doesn't need me anymore. I stay here period.'

            He turned to Dumbledore, 'which brings me to another question. I would like it if Iamar stays here Albus. I want her to attend Hogwarts.'

            Dumbledore intensely scrutinized him, 'you do know, you'll be putting Iamar in danger. Voldemort will definitely take an interest in the next line of the Blacks.'

            'I know, but it doesn't matter. I want her to be here where she belongs.'

            'What about Jordan? What does she have to say to this?' Remus quietly questioned, suddenly remembering the beautiful smile and laughter that Jordan always carry.

            'She's dead.' Usagi answered, 'I've got no family, I lived at my school were I attend, Mugen Academy.'

            'I'm sorry,' Remus softly, wincing only for Usagi to shake her head.

            'Don't be,' she stated, 'she's…in a good place.' She then turned to Dumbledore, 'So can I stay?'

            Dumbledore nodded, 'Of course, I'll be honoured to have you in my school, Iamar.'

            Usagi smiled gratefully, 'Thank you, sir. Please call me Usagi. As much as I like my birth name, I'm used to Usagi.'

*~*~*~*~*~

**_'…Simple things in life_**

**_Bring the greatest pleasure_**

**_A smile, a kiss_**

**_A little baby's laughter_**

**_It makes no difference_**

**_If we run away in fear_**

**_The little things in life hold us so near…'_**

*~*~*~*~*~

_Freedom…_

_That's what it felt like…_

_No more pain, no more bittersweet endings…_

_All it matters was the now…_

_It doesn't matter if I'm threatened…_

_I'm not afraid…_

_I never was…_

_At least…_

_I have a family…_

_A true genuine family once again…_

_Goodbye mother…_

A single tear fell from her cheeks, she whimpered in pain. Closing her eyes she inhaled a deep breath. It was over. 

She tilted her head forward, her long golden blond hair tied in a low ponytail.

In her right hand, she held a sword.

_No more…_

She pulled on her hair tightly, taut so that it was a clean cut. Placing the sword under the massed of golden hair, she deftly cut through it…

*~*~*~*~*~

**_'…No matter what the trouble_**

**_We carry round inside_**

**_Never safe from the truth_**

**_But in the truth we can survive_**

**_When this wall of denial_**

**_Come tumblin' down_**

**_Yeah this wall of denial_**

**_Must tumble down_**

**_Down to the ground.'_**

****

*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: The lyrics belong to Stevie Ray Vaughan called 'Wall of Denial'. Also thank you to all those who reviews. Lovely. Hopefully I get the same amount response so that I will be further inspired to install Chapter 3 very soon…lets say Sunday? ^^ Thank you **Twisted Mirror** for pointing out that fact, I thought about it and it actually made more sense (silly me) and I fixed it. I apologize deeply **HTchime for spoiling everything. I didn't mean to but nonetheless I did, you don't have to forgive me if you don't want to.**

A few things to look out for:

1. Elysium spell – my own creation. There's actually more to the spell than what was explained in this chapter. Further explanation will be eventually found later in the story.

2. I forgot to mention…this is a **_dark, dark fic_** and lots of sad plot bunnies will attack. Iamar/Usagi has her own deliberate, tragic story and there will be a lot of reference to OotP. Eventually this will become R rated.

3. I'm going to set up a list of writers who wants to get alerted of new updates of this story. But later on, maybe at Chapter 5 I'll ask again. If anyone is interested make sure you leave your email and pen name in your reviews. I'm telling you, this is not a normal HP/SM fic. Trust me. This is very different.

4. Usagi's animagus form. 

5. Harry will be showing up in the next chapter

6. Foreshadowing, there's a lot of this in the next few chapters. Anyone can point out any in this chapter?

7. Draco

8. Luna

9. Where Sailor Moon story fits into this. Oh this if very much a crossover, but it's not what you would expect.

10. Items and whatnot

11. Usagi (observe her carefully)

12. Chapter titles and song lyrics (he he, symbolism and foreshadowing)

That's all! ^^ ** REVIEW**

P.S. if there are any mistakes whatsoever please point it out to me. I'll be glad to fix them.


End file.
